


不想错过

by petrell



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrell/pseuds/petrell
Summary: 关于爱上她
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Kudos: 5





	不想错过

我爱上她的时候还很年轻，总觉得自己风头正盛，做什么都有人追随，我把爱当做理所当然的东西，因为人们给予了我我所承受不了的爱，我便认为这玩意来的轻松。既然有这么多人爱我，那我爱上的人自然也会爱我。

我和她在一起工作，很自然的成为了她的好友，那个时候刚刚在异国出道，宿舍是六个人一起住的小房子，客厅里经常有人追剧，她受不了那些嘈杂的声音，于是跑来和我一起睡午觉。我和她挤在一米二的小床上，她睡着了以后经常把腿架到我身上，我在睡梦中被吓醒，然后继续沉睡。午后睡醒我和她对视，我总觉得那个时候恍如隔世，好像我们已经这样生活在一起很久了，她伸懒腰的时候长发扫过我的脸，我闻到一股香味，阳光也恰到好处的照进来，空气中浮沉跳跃，她转头看我的时候我心跳漏了一拍，不知道是不是就从这一刻我爱上她。  
就这样日复一日，我看着她，那些白光都被折射照进了我的眼底，那些不知名的情愫累积在心里，可我突然不知道应该怎么开口。  
如果再早几岁，或者晚几岁爱上她，可能事情都不会变得僵持在现在这种局面。  
如果早两岁。我点燃手里的万宝路，咬碎薄荷味的爆珠。我就不会踌躇着不敢告诉她，我会拉着她的手肆无忌惮，把一切抛在脑后，未来太长，可我爱她是现在进行时。  
如果晚两岁。我吸烟，吐出，红色在指尖跳跃，忘记了是什么时候开始依赖尼古丁，我还记得她凑到我的手边吸一口我的烟，笑着吐出来说有你的味道。如果晚两岁，我便不会像现在这样走投无路，我会体面的处理好很多事情，包括感情，我会有名誉和财富，好运不一定是我忠诚的伙伴，但也绝不会背叛我，因为我很聪明。我会变得让她不能拒绝。  
我想起刚刚爱上她的时候，我热烈的和她说，全昭妍，我好像爱上你了。她看着我笑了一下说，谢谢你，我也爱你。从那以后我就知道了，没有说的必要，那些情愫不应该变成我们友情的裂缝，我想尽可能的让我们之间变得体面。  
烟灰落下的时候我想起了刚刚出道的那天，她拉着我的手在黑暗的后台奔跑，画着全妆，穿着打歌服，下一秒就是出道发布会的舞台。其他人问她急匆匆的要去哪里，她没回头，说，我和雨琦，要开始新的人生啦！  
我想，最开始，应该是这一刻。


End file.
